


Fortune, Smile and Fade

by InterstellarToaster, Maesonry



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hatsune Miku Makes a Guest Appearance, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Rin Loves Emojis, Romance, What-If, rin deserved better okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarToaster/pseuds/InterstellarToaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesonry/pseuds/Maesonry
Summary: “Bad omen...” the fortune paper stated. Your hands shook slightly, but you continued to read, “Stay together until daylight.”What if Rin hadn’t gone home that night? What if she lived?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes to begin with: 
> 
> I guesstimated that Rin’s story takes place in the late 90’s/early 2000’s
> 
> And also Hatsune Miku is here, despite her not being released until 2007 (งツ)ง

It was the kind of thing you never gave any attention to. It was cheap, it was tacky, it was something for tourists who wanted a little kick, and the vaguely superstitious. 

_It_ was a fortune-telling machine.

It was also, oddly enough, operated by a Hatsune Miku figure. 

The box that housed the thing was red, flaking paint that must’ve been a decade old. The mechanisms behind it were fairly simple: put in two hundred yen (what a ripoff) and crank the handle. Then, as you prayed for good fortune, a tiny slip of paper would be delivered. The words on it could determine your future- or so it claimed.

You weren’t exactly a stark believer in its abilities. Especially when it was situated right outside your favorite arcade; some of the mysticism was lost, too, when your fate was in the hands of a virtual music idol.

It was night outside. You could tell, from the way your breath misted slightly in the air, creating swirling clouds that were reflected in the neon lights. From the neon lights themselves, of the pachinko parlor, of the take-away place, of the phones that lit up the darkness. The clock beside you struck seven. 

Normally, you would have passed by the silly contraption without incident. There was never a ‘last time’ you’d used one, because there was no reason to. The novelty had worn off before it had ever begun, really. 

But there was something off about tonight.

You pulled out your phone to read your messages, lingering on the one sent by Rin. Quietly, you read it aloud, “I’ll be out by 7:30! ( ´△｀) (´；ω；`) I’m so tired of bussing tables, but they just won’t leaave (´×u×`)”

And there was your message sent in reply, “◥█̆̈◤࿉∥ | ू･᷄ω･᷅)｡ I’m sure if we hurry we can still get deals at Sanyo”

That was normal. You normally texted your girlfriend- when she wasn’t in class at Takamatsu or working shifts at the restaurant. And you normally hung out afterwards to get dinner, usually scrounged up deals from the department store before closing. 

But something was wrong. It was in the air, like something was... watching you. You’d already checked behind yourself what felt like twenty times, but nothing. The feeling still lingered, heavy and uncomfortable, like eggs that had gone off. Being in the light helped, at least. Which was why you were lingering at the doors of the arcade, still standing in front of that fortune teller machine. You didn’t want to step back into the darkness. Some primal instinct warned that it was dangerous, tugging just at the edge of your attention. 

So normally, while you would’ve passed by the contraption, you didn’t. You stared at it, your gaze conflicted. Then, slowly, you withdrew two 100 yen coins. One at a time, you inserted them into the slightly rusty coin slot, eyeing the Miku figure with a mixture of trepidation and slight... was that hope? Hope that she would, oh, do something or provide some advice, maybe. It was silly. But you felt oddly desperate, for a reason you couldn’t grasp.

You cranked the handle twice. The machine played a little jingle, whirring away, as you bowed twice, clapped your hands twice. Before you held one final bow, you prayed.

You didn’t wish for yourself: you wished for Rin. For her safety, and her health, and happiness above all else.

The box dinged, and the paper was deposited out. Almost eagerly, you snatched it up, unfurling it and holding it outwards. 

“Bad omens tonight...” the paper read. Your hands shook lightly, but you continued to read, “Stay together until daylight.”

For a moment you stood there, processing, trying to understand what you’d just read. It was a stupid little fortune printed on cheap paper, but... but it felt like lead in your hands. Weighted. Heavy. These weren’t idle words, and you knew, from the bottom of your heart, that you had gotten them for a reason. 

The paper was slipped into your pocket. You stared at the horizon, eyes hard. The clock read 7:10, still enough time to make it to Rin’s workplace. Maybe... maybe you could convince her to stay at your apartment for the night. No, you had to convince her- a shiver trickled down your spine, like ice water, assuring you of danger if you failed. 

So you walked. Into the darkness, where you felt some entity watching you. But though you were afraid, you didn’t let it stop you. You wouldn’t. You would be there for Rin, and in your family’s name, you would keep her safe. And if this turned out to be your own superstitions running wild, then all’s the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Saitama Gyūniku was a popular restaurant that opened at eight in the morning and closed at ten at night. You’d eaten there enough to know the way by heart, and so you easily navigated the somewhat busy streets, the crumpled fortune paper burning a hole in your pocket. Occasionally, you brushed your fingers against it, only to draw them back as if you’d been scalded. The darkness around you seemed even more ominous and threatening, and as you walked, you made sure to shy away from the shadows. Not hard to do, in the city that never slept.

The neon lights of Saitama Gyūniku illuminated your face as you stopped at stared at the building. A few other people were walking nearby, quiet murmurs, and you could smell some of the cigarette smoke that drifted from the restaurant doors. The time on your phone read 7:25, and you fiddled with the flip phone, opening and closing it nervously for a reason you couldn’t explain.

Bad omen. Bad omen. Fortunes weren’t something to be taken lightly, and maybe that’s why you felt so afraid. You bit the inside of your cheek as you pocketed your phone and walked forward, into the restaurant.

“Welcome to Saitama Gyūniku! What can we do for you today?” the cheery hostess asked, waving to you from behind the podium. You shuffled a little in place, tugging on your jacket, until the woman gasped and then giggled, “Yamaoka-chan’s over by the drinks bar right now. I don’t think Boss would mind if you left a few minutes early.”

You ducked your head, a little sheepish, and murmured a quick thanks as you slipped by. Weaving through the tables and chairs gave you a minute to try and think of how you could... explain to Rin what had happened? Not even you were sure what had happened. But it was important, so you knew she would listen. She had to.

“Rin!” you greeted the moment you saw her, and Rin turned around, her expression full of surprised glee at seeing you.

“You’re here!” Rin exclaimed, and then you both closed the rest of the distance for a quick hug, before pulling back. A few strands of her hair fluttered out from her ponytail, and you giggled as you tucked them back.

“You look cute.”

Rin punched your shoulder, “You always say that.”

And you faked hurt, before smiling again, “Cause it’s always true.”

Before Rin could go back to cleaning up the drink bar, you stopped her, gesturing somewhere up front.

“Tachibana-chan said you could finish early, she’ll cover you.”

And true to your word, Tachibana-chan waved at the two of you, smiling in that way she always did when she saw two couples doing anything. She called herself a ‘romantic at heart’. Which Rin thought was adorable, and you thought was a little odd, but that wasn’t important. What was important was that Rin blinked, then smiled back, and there wasn’t even a moment before she was pulling you towards the back exit of the restaurant. Her ponytail smacked you in the face and you sputtered.

“Sorry, sorry!” Rin apologized, but she was bounding down the steps with you, laughing, “Today was so busy, I couldn’t wait to leave,” and then she reached the last step, and her face turned to a guilty frown, “I... know I shouldn’t say that, since my family needs the money-“

“Hey,” you stopped her, holding her hand, “Don’t feel guilty for having emotions. Your family will get through this, I promise.”

Rin’s smile wasn’t very convincing, but it was a start.

Hand in hand, you both walked down the street, and it wasn’t only a few seconds had passed that you froze and stopped. The hairs on your neck stood on end, and that stupid, stupid fortune felt like it was a horrible weight in your pocket, like it was going to eat you alive. Even though the street was still busy, you felt as though you were terribly alone. 

Rin squeezed your hand. She always knew when something was bothering you, and even if you wanted to hide this, you wouldn’t. Or couldn’t.

“What’s wrong?” 

With your free hand, you dug around in your pocket, until you pulled out that cheap paper and held it out, slightly hesitant. Rin took it with a bemused expression, reading the words under her breath.

“Bad omens...”

And she looked up at you. Confused.

“I don’t-“ she stopped. She looked at your face, and took in the fear, the anxiety, the chill that gripped you. All because of a tiny fortune. You hardly believed in the supernatural- you whined when you went to shrines with her, and you suffered through talismans and thrown salt. So to see you so scared...

Something was wrong.

“Rin-“ your voice was shuddering, apprehension and an almost terror rolled together, as you looked her in the eyes and pleaded, “don’t go home tonight. Please. I know this is dumb, and I know it’s probably nothing, but I- please. _Please_.”

“I- you know I can’t. My father is waiting for me,” she whispered. You felt, more than saw, a tiny roil in the stark shadows around you both, like something was watching and waiting and, and it was going to win. You swore on your ancestors that if Rin left, you’d never forgive yourself. So you drew in a breath and played the dirtiest card you had.

“Please, Rin. I’m scared.”

Rin stared at you. At your uncharacteristic trembling, at the way the wind seemed colder tonight, and the shadows that seemed to hide things just out of view, hungry. She bit her lip, and she rubbed her arms, and then she sighed. 

“Okay.”

You smiled as though the weight of the world was taken from your shoulders, with just that single word, and frantic, relieved choked noises stumbled from your throat, like laughter that had been torn apart, “Thank you. Thank you.” 

The walk back the apartment was solemn, skittish, as you gave Rin your jacket and hoped that stupid fortune was as good as any talisman and might protect her. And when the two of you got back to the apartment, you both tied the fortune to the pine tree outside, made a quiet prayer, and then closed the door. You locked it, and shuttered every window, and when Rin finally fell asleep on the futon, you stayed up to watch the shadows as long as you could. And as you finally fell asleep too, whatever was out there only hissed in defeat.

You stayed together until daylight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took a few months but I finally got the motivation to do this next chapter. Whoo whoo. The last chapter won’t take nearly as long, I swear


	3. Chapter 3

You were awoken by the sound of knocking. Harsh knocking, on your apartment front door. You blinked until the room came into focus, and then took a moment to breathe-

Daylight. Daylight, streaming into your one room apartment, warm and welcoming and. And you’d done it! You’d stayed together until daylight, and with that, you felt as though your entire body released its tension. You sighed-

The knocking.

And then you shot off the futon. Rin grumbled something into the pillows, and you hurried towards the front door, vaguely wondered at the time and at who it could be. It was... 6:40 AM, said the wall clock. Who woke up this early? And on a Saturday? 

So you threw open the door, your face strangled into something resembling a polite expression, and you said, “Hello?-“

And then you blinked. There were two police officers standing at the door. You blinked again, but the image didn’t go away, assuring you that, yes, this was happening. 

If you had been any more awake, you might be panicking right now. But instead, you bowed, and cleared your throat, “Good morning, officers, how can I help you?”

The closest one also cleared their throat, and bowed, before fixing you with a carefully neutral expression.

“Is Miss Yamaoka present? We have some... bad news.”

You let the pair inside. 

And the rest of the morning went downhill from there. It didn’t get any better as you woke up Rin, nor as you all sat down. And it certainly took a turn for the worse as one of the officers said, “Miss Yamaoka, we regret to inform you that at approximately 2:30 AM this morning, your mother and father were found dead.”

But, the worst part? The worst part was, as you held Rin, as she screamed and sobbed and shrieked, as the officers lowered their heads in apology and you blinked away your own tears-

The worst part was that you could only think, “that would have been Rin too.”

 

 

 

The day came and went. And another day. And another.

The police came back again and again, and on their third visit, they quietly informed Rin that the autopsy reports had came back. That, her mother had been murdered. By her father. And that her father had committed suicide shortly after.

It didn’t take long for the news to seize the story as well. And soon, your quiet life was anything but, as the police patrolled your apartment building- fearful that it might not have been a murder-suicide. And the reporters harassed and heckled, demanding statements and interviews, even when you went out just to the convenience store.

Every time you went out, you’d stop and stare at the pine tree in front of your apartment. At the fading fortune, still tied to the trees. Bad omen. 

Rin fell to pieces for weeks, and you held her close and promised her it would be okay, and you thanked whatever gods were out there for sparing her life too.

 

 

At the end of the month, you were both called into an insurance agents office. A blanket of solemnity settled over the both of you. The debt of Rin’s family was a weight that she now bore, and so did you. You were in this together, no matter how bleak.

But you didn’t expect the agent to say, “Your mother had a sizable life insurance policy out on herself and your father.”

What child would want to hear that? What child would want to see their mother and father, reduced to two prices, and nothing more. 

The cost of a life wasn’t cheap. The cost of the lives of Rin’s mother and father was precisely 50,000,000 yen. 

More than enough to pay off all other debts. The house, her school, the funeral costs.

Rin sobbed, tears that were conflicted and relieved, and you cried with her. You were going to be okay.

 

 

 

You both got married a year later. The renovations on her house were nearly complete, and soon, you’d be moving in with her.

You stood in front of the pine tree in your front yard, and stared at the innocuous strip of paper, still tied to a branch. It was unreadable now, and soon, it would fall off entirely.

Yet, you still bowed your head at it, and whispered a thank you.

 

 

When you finally moved in with Rin, you took one final trip to that silly Hatsune Miku fortune teller, and you got a fortune from the machine. The cheap paper said, “Great Blessing,” and you smiled as you tied this one to the doorframe of your new home.

And no more did you wonder at what might have happened, if Rin had gone home that night.

 

 

A million miles and dimensions away, an Entity sat and watched. It watched the Survivors, it watched the Killers, and it, briefly, watched the Killer that could have been. What once was, and never would be.

It did not linger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done. Even though this is gender neutral, I like to think of it as wlw
> 
> Also what I think I accidentally did is I made Hatsune Miku the god of lesbians and good fortune. But you know what, I’m keeping it


End file.
